


Jealousy doesn't suit you

by Ephemeral_Joy



Series: "When I kissed you" // Stydia [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Slice of Life, Stydia, jealous!Lydia, kira gets mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy
Summary: Stiles' many attempts of making Lydia jealous so that she admits she likes him.It's not exactly working.





	Jealousy doesn't suit you

A green eyed monster had possessed Lydia Martin.   
Luckily, it wasn’t a demon nor spirit, (they had enough of that) it was a feeling. A feeling that ate her with skin and hair.   
Jealousy. 

A beautiful blonde had her hand clutched around the arm of Stiles, laughing quite loudly for a Monday morning whilst everyone was slumping like zombies to their locker. It was mid-school year, so everyone was tired and begging for vacation. Hell, even Lydia was tired of school and she had lesser hours! 

‘Oh my God, that sounds epic!’, the unknown girl grinned excitedly, placing a flat hand on his shoulder.   
Lydia’s eyes were glued to the movement, frowning. She almost had the urge to mock her, but kept to herself. Just relax, Lydia, she’s allowed to flirt with him. It’s not like he’s reac-  
‘Yeah! I could take you to it, y’know. It’s been some time since I went there as well.’  
She stilled. Stiles was flirting back? He could do much better than this girl. She observed him, noticing he was in this zone she’d seen him in not too often.   
His head was slightly cocked to the side, he had a smirk on his face and he put his mesmerising eyes to good use. Those stupid, stupid amber eyes.   
Lydia huffed, slamming her locker shut and sadly, grabbing the attention of the boy. 

‘Hey, Lydia!’  
She ignored him, stalking off. He did not need to rub it in her face that he finally got a date.   
‘Lydia? Ly-di-a?’, he called after her, abruptly getting in her way. His voice sounded confused and a tad annoyed.   
‘Move, Stiles,’ she demanded, crossing her arms.   
‘Jesus, Lydia, what’s up with you?’  
‘Nothing,’ she emphasised on the syllables, making him frown even more.   
‘Yes, there is,’ he grabbed her arm and pulled a bit closer to the side as well as him for a bit more privacy. She held her breathe. Lately, she couldn’t take being in his personal space. He was too close, yet too far at the same time.   
‘Tell me.’  
Lydia stared at him, feeling quite vulnerable under his gaze.   
‘It’s nothing. I’m just tired.’  
He nodded, seemingly unconvinced but letting it slide.   
‘Alright,’ he turned around, smiling gently at the blonde. ‘See you in English, okay?’, he said over his shoulder to Lydia, walking towards the blonde. Lydia nodded, her hands forming into fists.   
What was so special about the girl? Did she have supernatural powers? Was she half mermaid? Lydia scoffed, shaking her head. She was acting ridiculous. 

Meanwhile, Stiles rounded the corner with Erin, whom he had met a few days ago.   
‘Thank you, for doing that.’  
‘No worries,’ the girl smiled, with a glint in her eye, ‘things like these help with acting. Good luck with Lydia,’ she said, patting his shoulder before sauntering into her classroom. 

Stiles had been picking up on certain signs from Lydia. He wasn’t blind. A bit slow sometimes, yes, but not blind.   
He saw how she took his hand, even if she wasn’t scared or startled. He saw how she always edged closer to him, without needing to. He saw in the corner of his eye how she often stared at him, a little too long for it to be normal. He saw how when they talked at the lunch table, her head was clutched on top of her hand and a faint smile played on her lips, as if he was the only one there.  
She was still quite sassy quick with her comebacks, but something had softened her edges. And he had a feeling it was him.   
Naturally, Lydia wasn’t keen on showing her feelings unless it was absolutely necessary. The only time he’d seen her cry was in sophomore year, and that was on accident. Lydia was the epitome of sophisticated, someone who didn’t just exploit her feelings and thoughts to anyone. Sadly, also not him.  
So, instead of waiting until he was fifty, he decided to take matter into his own hands.  
By making her jealous.   
Flirting with Erin had already worked, he noticed. The way she was talking and grimacing told him enough. He just had to push her enough to admit. 

***

‘There is a party tonight at the community centre, we should go,’ Scott said as a greeting, sitting down at their table.   
Stiles, who was munching on a sandwich, nodded. ‘Yes. Perfect time to find a girl for you, Scotty.’  
He frowned, ‘I never broke it off with Kira.’   
Stiles opened his mouth, but yelped when Lydia hit his leg under the table with her heel. He whipped his head towards her, glaring. She stared at him defiantly, making sure he didn’t say anything insensitive.   
‘Right. Sorry, Scott.’  
He sighed, ‘It’s okay… I still want to go though.’  
‘I come with,’ Lydia quipped, putting a piece of lettuce in her mouth.  
‘Are you guys talking about the party?’ Malia queried, sitting down. The group nodded.   
‘Cool. I’m coming too.’  
Scott smiled happily, clapping his hands together, ‘Than it’s settled! Di I need to be designated driver?’   
The table fell silent, Lydia and Stiles sending him a flat look as Malia chuckled.   
‘Scott,’ Stiles said, ‘you’re a werewolf.’  
The boy’s face fell. ‘Right.’

***

Since when was Stiles such a womaniser?, Lydia thought with a sour look etched on her face. He was standing near the corner, looking at Stiles in the masses of people. The room held lights in multicolours, flashing everywhere. Loud electronic music boomed throughout the space, so loud that the entirety of Beacon Hills could dance along if they wanted to.   
Her eyes danced across the room, but Scott was nowhere to be seen. Malia, however, she was having a good time with a stranger.   
Sadly, Stiles as well. 

She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out. Sure, he was very good looking and very kind and he had a good sense of humour but… but, he wasn’t – she gasped. How could she be so ignorant of her own feelings?  
She wanted Stiles to be hers. 

A rose coloured blush arose on her cheeks. She liked Stiles. Lydia bit her lip, watching as the boy she liked was dancing with a stranger. Just as she thought the girl couldn’t get any closer, her lips fell on his. Lydia clenched her fists, jaw locked. But the jealousy and anger was soon replaced by yearning. She wanted that to be her. She wanted Stiles to kiss her back, not this stranger with awfully styled hair. She desperately needed to get those split ends cut, Lydia noted, observing the girl.   
Lydia, enough of the scene in front of her, dashed towards the smelly bathrooms to get herself out of the nasty headspace. Stiles had every right to kiss that girl, and the girl had every right to do as well. Lydia had nothing to with it. The girl exhaled, looking at her bewildered expression in the mirror.  
‘Stop being childish, Lydia,’ she whispered, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.   
Stiles saw through his peripheral vision as Lydia stalked off to the bathroom, seemingly angry. He didn’t push too far, did he?   
The boy pulled away from the girl, who was grinning at him.   
‘I need to find my friend,’ he yelled in her ear, trying to get above the music.   
‘Sure! Thanks for the make-out!’, she yelled back cheekily, her brown curls bouncing up and down.   
Stiles weaved through the mass, looking for Scott. He found him near the DJ, dancing the night away. He smiled, it’s been a while since he saw Scott so.. free. Happy.  
Deciding to not bother him, he got to the bar, where coincidentally Lydia was also waiting for her drink.

‘How’s your night so far? Boys flocking you?’ he asked, trying to act as if he hadn’t seen her before.   
She shook her head, smiling. ‘No.’   
He nodded, bopping his head to the music, ‘Malia is enjoying herself with some girl near the back.’   
Lydia nodded, ‘I know. Are you okay with that?’   
Stiles shrugged, grabbing his drink from the bartender, ‘We’re friends now, so.’  
Silence fell over them. He felt like he should do something. Lydia really looked sad, although her smile would tell people otherwise. Stiles saw the slump in her shoulders.   
‘Wanna dance?’, he asked, shaking his hips.   
She laughed, ‘Alright,’ and Stile led her to the middle of the dance floor, downing his drink and started dancing like a maniac, Lydia’s laughter his music. 

***

Stiles anxiously tapped with his foot against the ground. For the past week, he had been trying to make her jealous and push her so that she finally would confess.   
But, she didn’t.

The boy had enough of it. He got that she was scared of rejection, but he was tired of waiting and hoping when for once, he actually had a chance.   
He contemplated going into the library, where he knew she sat. Now or never.  
Stiles marched towards her table in the library, where she was sucked into a book she, surprisingly, hasn't read yet. Her strawberry blonde hair was not curled nor straightened for a change, it hung in the loose waves it naturally is. He noticed, that her lips pronounced the words, without actually saying it. His eyes softened at the innocent look, but immediately fell back in the confident stand and walked the last meters. 

'Okay, I have enough of this!' He yelled, startling Lydia and all the students in the room. He got a warning glare from the librarian, a young man who thought he had authority. Stiles snorted, the guy was literally four years older.   
'What are you doing?', Lydia hissed, closing her book. He quickly sat opposite of her, placing his arms on the table and threaded his hands together.   
'Look, I'm done with us dancing around each other and not acting on it so I don't know about you but I'm sick of it!'   
Her mouth is agape, her eyes travelled elsewhere from his.   
'Lydia,' he murmured, instantly regretting how harsh it came out of his mouth. Boldly, he took her hand, causing her to look up. 'Talk to me.'   
She inhaled deeply, her eyes going over his face as if she was calculating the situation. She probably was.   
'I'm... I'm scared. Terrified even.' She said. He understood.   
'What?' he asked nonetheless.   
She sighed, 'I'm scared that if I act on the feelings that I am feeling towards you which is, by the way, not fair because by your romantic advances and personality and looks, my brain released a chemical reaction to which I started liking you and I don't know how to undo it.'  
He rolled his lips inward, ignoring for a second the fact she just confessed, out in the open. His heart thumped in his chest. She liked him  
Something hit him, and he frowned, 'Do you want to undo it?'  
Her expression fell, placing her hand over his so they were entangled.   
'No, I'm just... just afraid that you will leave.'   
'I'm not leaving.'  
'You will eventually.'   
'Lydia,' he stated, looking at her firmly, 'my own death will separate myself from you, nothing else.'   
'What if you get bored?'   
He laughed, 'I waited for you for ten years. I don’t think I’ll get bored.'   
'What if-'   
'Lydia!', Stiles interfered, standing up from his seat and went to sit next to her.   
'Do you want us to be together?' He stared at her, gripping her hands in his awaiting her answer. He bared himself, so now she could stab him where it hurt the most.   
She nodded meekly, entranced by his gaze, it seemed.   
A smile broke on his face, lighting up his eyes and whole appearance. Without a second to think about the situation, he cupped her face and pulled her towards him, pecking her lips gently. Lydia smiled into the kiss, threading her hands behind his neck.   
Stiles sighed blissfully when they let go of each other, slowly opening his eyes.

‘I love you,’ he whispered, holding her close.   
She smiled, her face content as she pulled him into a hug.   
She didn’t need to say it back. He knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely reader! This is my first attempt at AO3, so apologies if something looks off. Hope you enjoyed this :-)


End file.
